Cocky SOB
by 23Nelly
Summary: "Well what if I just want to get to know you." He asked still tapping his pen on the desk. She faced him giving him a small smile. "You'll never know me." She answered. The bell rang for the end of class, startling the teacher with the loud ringing and loud chatter of the students departing. Desiree picked up her belongs and made her way out of class with a big grin on Theo's face
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty Shades of Truth**

**Then you meet that one person who changes everything**

**Chapter 1: Cocky**

_Finally, my last semester at Settle Valley Prep. I just have to get through five months here and I'll be free. _Theodore cheered internally as he opened his locker.

_I just hope it won't drag on forever._

"Hi Theo." Two blonde cheerleaders waved at him.

"Hey ladies." Theo replied, giving them his signature wink, making them blush and giggle.

_Works every time._

He chuckled to himself. Theodore Raymond Grey was thankful he was a younger carbon copy of his father. He had girls tripping over his good looks no matter where he went. Along with his cooper brown hair his grey eyes sparkled with specs of blue he inherited from his mother. Every time he smiled his adorable dimples would show and have any girl under his spell. And being the school's quarterback and lead striker for the soccer team helped too.

"Dude, you totally missed out on Jonny's New Years Eve bash." One of Theo's best friends, Anthony, told him as his slapped him on his back.

Anthony was a little bit taller than Theo and a lot bigger, seeing as he was a defensive tackle on the football team goalie in soccer. He had sandy blonde hair and honey brown eyes.

"The babes were hot, the food was catered and he even got some people for Young Money to preform."

"It was beyond wicked man. I almost got to kiss Nicki Miniaj. Best night of my life." James added. He was Theo's other best friend and the running back on the football team center fielder on the soccer team. His dark brown skin contrasted nicely with his hazel eyes and short back hair.

"Well my dad had planned a family vacation in Aspen so I couldn't turn that down." Theo replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

The bell rang for the trio to head to homeroom. As they entered the class and took their seat in the back, Theo noticed a new girl in their homeroom.

"Aye, Jay. Who's that new chick?" Theo asked, pointing to a raven-haired girl sitting in the front row. She had on the same Settle Valley Prep. School uniform but… she wore it differently.

Her white oxford shirt was fitted nicely to her torso and her black skirt was definitely shorter than regulation.

_Is she wearing a leather skirt with FISHNET STOCKINGS? _Theo quirked his eyebrows in interested.

"Something catch your eye Grey?" His friend snickered. Anthony was too busy to notice because he was chatting up the head cheerleader, Brittany Coleman. She was the stereotypical cheerleader. Popular, blonde hair blue-eyed and big breasted.

"She wasn't in this class before, was she?"

"Nope. She must have just moved here. I'll go ask." James proceeded to do as he said and walked up to the new girls desk. James was confident just like Theo and Anthony and didn't have trouble talking to the opposite sex. Unlike like Theo he wasn't cocky about it.

He continued to talk to her and even started laughing after a while. Then Mrs. Dipper came in and told the class to settle down and take their seats.

"Well?" Theo asked as James took his seat, waiting for him to answer.

"She's a totally babe. Not like the other 'Barbies' that go to this school."

"Well I figured that much, when I noticed her leather skirt and fishnet stockings." He rolled his eyes. "What's her na-"?

"Attention class we have a new student joining us from the UK." Mrs. Dipper gestured to the girl James was talking to. "Please come up here miss Hyde."

_She doesn't sound British even though she's supposedly from there._

"It's Rayne… Mrs. Dipper." The girl corrected taking her place in front of the class.

"Well on your transcript it says-

"I know what it says, I just don't take my father's name….and I go by my middle name." She pinched the bridge of her nose, wishing she could have this conversation before or after class.

"Oh well then," Mrs. Dipper re-reads her transcript. "Class this is misses Desiree Rayne. As I said before she just moved from Bristol, England. Please make her feel welcome here at Settle Valley Prep." Mrs. Dipper clapped her hands together in delight. "Please tell us about yourself."

"Umm, okay I'm moved from UK against my will because my mother got married to some rich guy. I have a younger brother who's a freshmen and I can't wait to graduate. The end."

"Okay then deary, take your seat and I'll get started handing out everybody's last semester schedule."

"She can't be serious can she."? Theo heard Brittany whisper to her best friend Victoria.

"I bet she's a slut."

"She sure dresses like one." The new girl turned around and flipped the bird at Brittany and Victoria with a smile. Anthony laughed while both girls glared at the back of her hair.

_I think I might have found my new plaything. _Theo smirked.

* * *

At lunch, Theo made his way to the soccer table with the rest of his teammates. They were all chowing down their lunches, talking about how they were going to beat Seattle High for their next game.

"Aye James, Anthony did you guys have any classes with the new girl besides homeroom?" Theo asked digging into his B.L.T. sandwich Mrs. Taylor made for him.

"I have Art with her." Both Theo and James gave him a confused look. "What?!" He looked back at his friends as if he was accused of a crime. "I needed a fine arts credit and I guess she needed one too. It was either art or sewing."

"I have AP Bio and AP English with her." James answered. "What about you?"

_Am I the only one who doesn't have another class with her?_

"Nothing besides homeroom, but the day is still young." Theo answered hopefully. As his friends and teammates talked, his eyes scanned the cafeteria searching for the new girl. He gave up when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Theo sighed heavily as his threw his half eaten lunch away and walked to his locker to get his books for Calculus and Economics.

"FUCK!" Theo heard a feminine voice curse. He turned from closing his locker and saw the new girl four lockers down from his.

"Do you need help carrying that?" Theo said, flashing his panty-dropper smile.

"No thanks I got it." She smiled back at him and continued to pull out another book from her locker. He could tell it was fake and was a little disappointed.

"You're the new girl right, Desiree? I think we have homeroom together." Theo added, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes I am and we probably do." She answered not looking back at him.

"Do you mind if I call you Dee?" Theo asked laying it thick. He was leaning against the locker observing her up close.

Her hair wasn't black like Theo saw earlier but a dark brown. It was a little wavy at the ends; so he assumed she probably straighten it for her first day of school. She had arctic blue eyes that were rimed with black eyeliner on her top lids and blue on the bottom. Light brown freckles dusted her little button nose and over her soft check bones. She made her lips pop with her fire engine red lipstick that coated her perfect bow-shaped lips. Standing around 5'6 or 5'7 she was the perfect little femme fatale.

"Only my friends call me Dee." She told him finally giving him her attention, before she slammed her locker shut, starling him and walking down the hallway.

_Well I guess were not friends…yet_

"Do you need help getting to your next class, I could show you the way?" He said keeping pace with her.

"Look," She stopped walking and turned to face Theo. "I doubt you know the way to Mr. Simon's AP Calc class." Theo quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean, I've been here longer that you." Theo raised her voice a little confused and angry. This girl was beginning to get on his nerves.

"I saw you sitting with your friends earlier in homeroom and lunch, you don't seem to be the sharpest tools in the shed." She smirked at him walking away. Theo stood there for a second, jaw dropped, wondering what the hell just happened. He shook his head and made his way to class. Theo took his seat in the back by the windows tapping his pen against the desk.

* * *

_I can't believe she thought I was dumb. ME! Of the entire girl in this school she's the only one who-_

"Yo Grey," Josh Middleton interrupted Theo's thoughts yelled.

"What Middleton." Theo asked annoyed. He didn't particularly like Josh. He was always talking smack about anything and everyone along with going after all of Theo's conquered conquest. He was like an annoying shadow he couldn't get rid of.

"I see the new girl didn't fall for your charms in the hallway earlier." He laughed as well as his little group of friends.

"Highly doubt that." Brittany replied sitting in front of Theo.

Brittany was one of Theo's many reoccurring conquest. It only made sense since she was head cheerleader and he was the quarterback. When he wasn't with someone new he was with her.

"Theo is like a Greek God but in human form. That little vampire slut just thinks she's to good to be here." Some of the other cheerleaders agreed and started whispering about what she was wearing earlier today.

"Well I don't think my eyes were playing tricks on me with what I saw in the halls."

"Well maybe you need to get your eyes checked." James added, sitting down next to Theo.

"All I'm saying is that the infamous Theodore Grey can't get em all."

"I wasn't even trying earlier Josh, plus she wanted to get to class on time, with it being her first day and all."

"Sure, sure Grey. Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better." Josh laughed. Theo started getting more annoyed with Joshes comments and just wanted to beat him into silence.

"He's just mad man, let it go." James told Theo trying to calm him down. He nodded facing the front waiting for class to start.

"She probably wants a real man instead." Josh said loudly. "And we know that's not your department Grey." Josh's whole group started cackling like hyenas and Theo couldn't take it. He stood up quickly, making his chair slide back and make it screech against the tile floor.

"Like you have any knowledge in that department. You're always chasing around my sloppy seconds trying to get at them all the time." Josh stood up and made his way over to Theo.

"What was that Grey?"

"You heard me Middleton." Sizing Theo up Josh knew he would lay him out in a second so another idea crossed his mind.

"How about a bet then Grey since you're so confident in your _skills." _He crossed his arms over his chest smirking.

"What kind of bet?" Theo was interested.

"Don't do this man, you don't wanna get mixed up with whatever he wants." James whispered urgently. Theo shushed him and asked again.

"I bet… That you can't get into her pants and make her fall for you." Theo chuckled.

_This is too easy_

" So what do I get when I win?" Theo asked cockily.

"_IF, _if you win you get $500 from me." Theo rolled his eyes he already had money.

"Come on you gotta at least make it worth his wild, I mean she's probably horrible in bed." Brittney added.

"Okay, okay what about the winner has the loser buy him a new car and has to announce to the whole school that he's not a ladies man like he thinks he is." Josh directed towards Theo.

" I could use a new car an give my sis my old one." Theo said thoughtfully.

"You have, three weeks."

"You said I have to make her fall in love with me Middleton not just bang her."

"Fine," He replied rolling his eyes. "How about Prom, is that good enough for ya?"

"She'll be following him around like a lost puppy." Brittney and some of her cheer squad laughed. Theo nodded.

"But he should have to break up with her at Prom, in front of everybody. That would be so hilarious!" Michelle, the second in command on the squad added

"Ohhh yes that will put her in her place." Brittney agreed.

"So do we have a deal Grey?" Josh asked putting his hand out for Theo to shake.

"Yes we do Middleton." Everyone started whispering about the event that just occurred as both boys took their seats.

"This is not going to end well man."

"Don't worry James, I'm the ladies man of here, I got this."

"You're cockiness is going to be your downfall man." Theo just shook his head and laughed at his friends worry.

* * *

**A/N: **Guess who's back *back, back* Back Again! Haha He guys I'm on break and this story and many others have been in my head for a while so I finally got them down on paper. Tell me watchu think as well as keep an eye out for some other new stories and updates coming up soon!

**Take Care,**

**Nelly xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A **_**Girl?**_

After calculus Theo was looking forward to his last class of the day, economics. Along with that he and his best friends got to hold tryouts for fresh meat coming in. He couldn't wait. Theo was captain this year and knew he would learn his team to victory.

"Dude I really don't think you should have made that bet with Middleton." James said throwing Theo out of his ideas of victory.

"Lay off it Jay, I don't know what you're so worried about. It's not like I haven't bedded a girl before. They always end up falling in love with me anyway. They all know that when they get involved with when they want to hook up with me." Theo answered waving as some girls passing by.

"Whatever man, all I know is that this isn't going to end well." James shook his head leaning against some lockers in the hallway.

"Why do you care man!" Theo snapped. "It's not like this is the first time we've ever played around with females before."

"Because this is something totally different Theo, I don't know where your head's at but what you just got involved with is beyond fucked up!" James shouted back, walking backwards towards his last class.

"Whatever man, you're just jealous because I'm hitting that first!" Theo yelled down the hall while passerby's looked at him with weird stares and odd glances. Theo ignored the stares and maybe his way to class.

_Now about this new girl_

As Theo entered his Econ class, he didn't even notice his seat in the back was taken until he got there. And wouldn't you know, it was the new girl.

_You've gotta be kidding me_

"Excuse me, Desiree right?" She looked up from her notebook to acknowledge him but didn't speak

"You're in my seat." He said politely.

"Does it have your name on it?" She asked turning her attention back to Theo's desk.

"No, it doesn't but still-"

"Well then I guess it's not your desk then." She smirked at him.

Again Theo's jaw dropped out of astonishment of this girl.

_What is with this girl! She can't be from this planet!_

Theo fumed and sat in the seat next to her and proceeded to glare in front of him.

"You know you shouldn't make faces like that, my mum told me they just might stick." Desiree told him and giggled. He looked over and smiled a little at her giggle.

_It's actually pretty cute…. when she's not smirking or belittling me_

Theo shook his head and wore a smirk on his lips the rest of the class.

* * *

Finally the day was over and Theo was ready for soccer tryouts. It was finally his turn to lead the team as well as being part of the tryout process. Sports, specifically soccer was one of the few things Theo loved that took his mind off of the world around him. After he changed into his gym shorts and laced up his trainers and started his laps around the field. It was freshly mowed and the sun was actually out today. Today was his day.

"Hey Theo," Some girl waved at his shirtless form running around the field.

"Ladies." He smiled back and made his way over to the bleachers by the side of the field. Theo threw on his jersey and waited a few minutes for the stragglers to find their way.

"Hello fresh meat!" Theo yelled excitedly getting ready to start tryouts. "My name is Theodore Grey and I will be your captain here at Settle Valley Prep."

He scanned the little crowd in front of him.

_Nice turn out this year, I wonder which ones will survive_

He turned to his right where Anthony met his eyes and smirked, thinking the same thing.

"Myself as well as the other senior fellows, Anthony Romo," Anthony gave a terse nod with his arms over his chest. "Thomas Hayes," a quick wave to the crowd. "And James King." He said shortly, still a bit pissed at their argument in the hallway earlier.

"Tryouts start today and end Thursdays the list of who made the team as well as what string their own will be posted outside the locker room at 8a.m." Anthony informed all the newbies.

"For the next week you all will be referred to by the number you tryout with." James clarified lifting up some numbers on paper then passing them out."

"Along with us the coaches will be observing your skills as well as how you work on a team." Thomas ended.

"Alright guys let's see what you're made of out there!" Theo yelled blowing the whistle to start tryouts.

Theo, the coaches and the rest of the senior fellows watched the boys preform speed drills, scoring and well as handing under pressure. The only thing left was to see how well they preformed as a team.

The first group was numbers 2, 4, and 6 against Theo, James and Thomas. They were scoring quickly on this group and decided to let another group try. 3, 5, and 7 actual played like they've done this before. They started double teaming James and had one player on Thomas. Theo was clearly in the open.

"James pass me the ball!" Still James handled the ball trying to doge the two players against him,

"Dude I'm open!" Theo shouted. Again James played as if it was three against one. Now Theo was getting pissed.

"Pass me the fucking ball King!" James found an opening between the two and proceeded to drive to the goal and score.

Theo was done.

"Alright this group your fucking done, hand me the ball. NEXT!"

"What's your problem Grey, we only scored twice." James yelled walking to Theo across the field.

"By we, you mean you. You didn't want to pass the ball to me! I was _wide FUCKING open_ man!" A small crowd started forming around James and Theo.

"You need to calm down Grey! I don't know what you're talking about."

"FUCK THAT!" And Theo shoved James in the chest. James pushed back and next thing you know both boys were n the ground punching and pushing each other till the head coach blew his whistle, yelling at the boys to stop of they were both off the team. Theo quickly got up shoving James just once more then stomped over to his stuff on the blanchers and walked to his car.

He couldn't believe his luck. Getting belittled by the new girl _twice_ in the same day. Getting into an argument with one of his best friends, which lead to a fight during the soccer tryouts. Where he was captain. _HE WAS FINALLY CAPTAIN! _And now that might all be down the gutter because of some hot British bombshell he couldn't get to give him the time of day.

_All I want to do is go home and forget this day ever happened._

* * *

"What this I hear about you getting in a fight at school?" Theo rolls his eyes and looks in the corner of the dinning room where Sawyer is standing.

"Sellout" he mumbles under his breath.

"And just so you know it wasn't even Sawyer who told me it was your coach."

"It was nothing me and James just got in an argument because he wouldn't pass me the fucking ball."

"Language Theodore." Ana admonished.

"Sorry mom."

"I know that you are hot-headed-"

"Like your father, I might add." Ana cut off Christian saying. Christian smirked at his lovely wife and continued.

"As I was saying I know you have a temper like myself but I know you and James have been friends for a long time and I doubt you would feel the need to resort to violence to get him to pass you a ball." Everyone at the table waited at the table for Theo's answer.

"We got in an agreement earlier and I was still pissed off about," Ana shook her head wondering why she even bothered. "Sorry mom, and I was still mad about it and so was he. We just needed to let off some steam at each."

"Well boys will be boys." Christian said accepting that answer.

"Christian! We will not aloud any of our children to use violence as a way to "blow off steam". Ana huffed.

"Well there are…other ways to blow off st-" Christian said seductively.

"Ewww, please not at the dinner table guys." Ella gagged.

"Did you win the fight big bro?" Liam asked.

"How many punches did you get in?" Luke questioned too.

"Did you make him cry?"

"How many people had to pull you off of him."

"You see!" Ana sighed heavily pinching the brigade of her nose as Christian and Ella chuckled behind their food.

"Guys, guys one at a time. I swear you guys don't even breathe when you talk sometimes." Theo said.

"What was the fight about earlier?" Ella asked. Theo quirked an eyebrow.

"Now you're interested?"

"Well we all are son, I mean it cause a pretty big wedge in between two best friends."

"It was something silly… I can't even remember what it was anymore." Theo lied not wanting to tell his family about the bedding bet.

"Oh really now I heard it was about a girl. The new one in your grade to be exact. The twins, Luke and Liam grimaced and proceed to shovel the rest of their food done and rush out of the dinning room.

"A girl?" Christian asked astonished? He knew his son wasn't one to commit to any of the girl at his school and he was glad. Those girls were nothing but trouble.

"A _GIRL!" _Ana asked excited. "Oh this is wonderful Theo, I don't remember ever discussing and girl that caught your eye at school." Theo groaned loudly knowing his mom was going to make a big deal out of this.

"She's new that's why, she just moved her from the UK with-"

"That's enough El!" Theo gritted through his teeth trying to kick her under the table. All she did was smile.

"Well you must invite her over for dinner. We would love to met her." Ana smiled and Theo dropped his head on the table. He knew once his mother set her mind to something she wasn't going to quit. And that meant he had to find a way to get Desiree Rayne over for dinner to meet his family.

"She supposedly can resist Teddy's charm too." Ella added making Theo turn a bright shade of red.

"Really, now I've gotta met her." Christian added. "Invite her over son."

"I'm going to get you back for this sister dear." Ella chuckled and made her way out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: YES**

It was literally the end of the second week and Theo hadn't hand any interactions with the new girl. Usually by now he would have the chicks number but he had nothing. He shook his head getting his books from his locker. He looked four lockers down and saw the girl who occupied his mind all week. He waved at her when she finally caught his stare and just looked at him and walked to homeroom.

"Well good morning to you too then." He said out loud to her retreating form. He followed her path and made his way to class but when he passed the threshold his eyes connected with James' for a brief second before he turned back to his conversation with a girl named Tina. He noticed his stop was open and empty.

_She hasn't jacked my seat this time_

Theo made his way to his seat and noticed the stares around him. James and Theo had hadn't reconciled. The tension could be cut with a knife and it made Theo fidget. He couldn't take it anymore. Practice was awkward and they weren't playing in sync like they used to. Plus he missed his best friend, a lot actually.

"Hey James," He looked up and acknowledged Theo. "About tryouts, it got out go hand man and I didn't mean for it to get like that I-"

"It's alright man don't even trip. We were both just pissed and needed to let off some steam." James replied.

"We're cool right?"

"Of course. I was just bugging about that bet you made with Middleton."

"What you think he's gonna do something to ruin it?" Theo asked.

"No it's just that-" James slowly stopped speaking and waved and smiled to someone in front of him. Theo followed his gaze that led him straight to Ms. Rayne. She smiled at and turned around in her desk.

"What the hell was that?" Theo asked baffled.

"I'll tell you about it at lunch." James chuckled and Theo joined in.

"Man I've missed you."

"Awww you've gone soft Grey."

"Thank God you guys finally made up, I was beginning to go crazy with the foolishness between you too. All over some British babe." Anthony added sitting in front of Theo as the bell rang for school to start. "Oh by the way party at my place tomorrow. My fan is gonna be gone this weekend!" All the guys fisted bumped, hyped for the weekend.

After catching up with James on how he and Rayne got to be so close he learned some interesting things about her. Her favorite color was purple. She had a hidden tattoo, five piercings. And she loves dogs and kittens. Only kittens not cats. Theo never questioned why or how James got all this information from her. Theo could barely get a 2minute conversation without her insulting his intelligence. But with the info his friend gave him he felt a little confident going into economics for once.

As he walked into class he saw that of course she was in his seat.

_2 weeks still going strong she is_

He was thinking of ways to start a conversation with her but he kept noticing he look at him in his peripherals. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him because he wanted to talk to her so bad. But after the fourth time he waited for their teacher to assigned them classwork then make his move.

"Why are you staring?" Theo asked with grin.

"Who says I'm staring?" Desiree replied.

"Well you were looking all me." Theo turned to face her with his elbow on the desk leaning towards her intently.

"So." She replied and continued answering the questions in the book.

"So..maybe you like me?"

"No." She smiled to herself.

"So..maybe you think I'm hot?"

"Definitely not."

"What about cute." He asked hopefully.

"Now you're just sounding desperate." Their eyes meet for a brief second before she turned back to her book.

"Okay, okay I think I got it."

"Alright then enlighten me then will you." She finally faced him and dropped her pen on her desk, giving him her full attention.

"I think you want to get to know me better. Understand the mystery that is Theodore Raymond Grey." He finished confidently. She just stared at him before she answered with a tiny smirk.

"I look at lots of people," Theo smile slowly began to fade. "Like that girl over there," She nodded her head to right to the brunette with green glass studying a chewed pencil intensely. "Or the teacher." They both looked towards the front of the classroom where Mr. Benson was snoring loudly behind the newspaper he was pretending to read. "I could go on listing the lot of people I look at but it doesn't mean I want to get to know them." She turned around to sit in her desk properly and got back to work.

Theo wasn't expecting that at all. He turned back around in his desk and tapped his pen thinking.

_How is she able to resist my charms like that? It's literally been a two weeks and all I've gotten her to do was smirk and deadpan and my comments, jokes and compliments. _

Theo sat there for a few minutes thinking that honesty was probably the only way he could get her to drop her panties for him.

"Well what if I just want to get to know you." He asked still tapping his pen on the desk. She faced him giving him a small smile.

"You'll never know me." She answered. The bell rang for the end of class, startling the teacher with the loud ringing and loud chatter of the students departing. Desiree picked up her belongs and made her way out of class with a big grin on Theo's face.

"We'll see about that Ms. Rayne, we'll just see about that." Still grinning Theo picked up his stuff and left.

* * *

Theo was making rounds at Anthony's house making sure his friend and parent's room were locked. The two guest rooms were fair game. The party was thriving even though it was only 11. The food was good, the music blasting and the babes were hot. Making his way into the kitchen to get a snack he noticed a beauty in the hallway. She was wearing a short black dress that hugged her body nicely. A sweetheart neckline with thin straps that rested on her shoulders. Thick roped chains graced her neck and rested in her cleavage. Her hair was curled into soft ringlets that rested on her shoulder blades.

Theo was erupted from his trace when a guy blocked his view. He knew he had to go met this beauty. It was the ego boost he needed after dealing the new girl the pas 2 weeks. As he got closer he heard bits of their conversation.

"My birthday was last week and my parents got me a new Range Rover. It's the newest model and made for off road-ing."

"How fucking interesting. Tell me more." The female deadpanned with an accent. Her face was expressionless and bored.

_Was that a British accent?_

As Theo got closer he saw intense arctic blue eyes staring at him. He couldn't forget those eyes anywhere. The unknown guy was a junior named Sam, once he noticed Theo was there he departed quickly.

"So what are you doing here?"

"My brother begged me to take him since we've only been here a week she doesn't trust us going out by ourselves. Hence why I'm here with him."

"Are you having fun?" She gave him a look that said _Are you serious. _"Okay I guess that's a no then." Theo took a drag of his beer and rocked back and forth on his heels listening to the loud thump of music being played in the house.

"I didn't notice you have an accent. So you really are from the UK?"

"You didn't think I was?" She quirked an eyebrow at him

_Damn she looks so sexy right, I mean I knew she was a babe but out of her school uniform she's phenomenal_

"No…" She titled her head like she knew he was lying. "Okay I didn't. When you introduced yourself to the class you spoke with an American accent so I didn't think you were from London. Lived there yes, born there no." He admitted honestly.

"Bristol._" _She said in a thick accent.

"What?"

"I'm from Bristol. Not London."

"My bad. Where's that?"

"More south of London."

"Cool…were you there you're whole life?" She gave him an annoyed look and started to walk away from him. "Where are you going?" Theo yelled.

"Nowhere." She yelled back. Theo followed the sway of her behind, which lead him to the living room where all the dancing took place. A new song started to play and she began to dance. He leaned against the wall and watched her moved her body to the beat. He was entranced by her sexy seduction dancing and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was dancing so free and wild. Her body slowly made her down the floor then up as if she was grinding with a lover. Her eyes were closed and she was lost to the rhythm and thump of the bass. It was like she was dancing just for Theo.

He couldn't stand just watching her anymore. Theo moved from the wall and up behind her. He rested his hands on her hips and started rocking with her to the music. She leaned her head back on his shoulder as if to acknowledge his presence and gave him a little smile. She grinder her ass against his crotch and Theo groaned. She bit her lip when he pulled her closer to his warm body. His left hand made its way down her dress and on her bare thigh while his right glided up her side and rested underneath her breast. She wrapped her arms around his neck circling her hips into him matching the beat of the song. He brushed her hair to the side to run his lips along her neck.

"You look amazing, did you know that? He whispered in her ear.

"You're not to bad looking yourself Grey." She replied back. Theo groaned and started nipping her neck. She turned her head slightly and his lips grazed her check. They both looked into each other's eye and Theo was lost in her eyes. She gabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and kissed him. Theo didn't want it to end but as quick as it started it ended. She let go of him and walked off the dance floor.

"Desiree. Desiree!" Theo yelled as so as her realized what happened. She didn't turn back and when Theo finally got his legs to move he couldn't find her in the hallway, kitchen. Or the game room. She had left. Without a goodbye or an explanation of what the hell that was on the dance floor. He had to adjust himself twice before he went to go talk with his friends. "Damn it!"

* * *

It was Friday and the last class of the day and Theo couldn't take it anymore. She avoided his gaze in the hallway and in homeroom. Even James missed his wave in homeroom and that was becoming a daily occurrence.

All the interactions he's had with that that _girl, _were rude, snarky and just…entertaining. After talking to her and even dancing and _kissing her_ at Anthony's the party she avoided him like the plague. She even stopped looking at him in the two classes they have. He couldn't take it anymore.

_Even her mean attention is better than none at all_

To this day Theodore Raymond Grey will never know what provoked him to still whatever notebook she kept doodling in. Her eyes never once strayed from the page to the board or any of her surrounds. The building could have caught on fire and she wouldn't have even flinched. So when the teacher left the room to take a call her snatched her notebook from her. He wanted to get something from her. Some kind of reaction or comment from her. Anything but this mind numbing silence between them.

"Give me back my stuff Grey!"

"Whatchu gonna do about it Rayne." She proceeded to kick him in the shin. And he almost doubled within her reach so she could reach her sketchbook.

_Okay I wasn't expecting that_

"Next time I'll aim a bit higher Grey, now give me back my stuff."

"Look just go out will me, one day."

"You've gotta be kidding me." She asked him incredulously. "You can't be serious?"

"I am just one day from 9 to 9. That's all I'm asking is one day." He lowered her stuff and put it behind his back. She attempted to reach behind him putting them in a compromising position.

"Get a room you too!" One of the classmates yelled.

"Nobody wants to see that." Someone else added.

"She already can't her hands off of you that's easy money." Thomas chuckled patting Theo on the back. Desiree quickly pulled her arms away and glared at him through her blush.

"What did he mean by that Grey."

"Nothing, just hangout with me one day! We don't even have to call it a date, just hangout with me. I honestly just want to get to know you," She was about to interject when he continued. "And I know, I know you said before I 'would never know you' but at least give a guy a shot." She continued glaring and he sighed in defeat. He gave her stuff back and started packing up his own belongings and made his way out of the classroom. He was actually feeling a little bit defeated. Theo thought he had made at least some progress at the party last weekend but now it seems as if he is right back at square one.

_So close I was so fucking clo-_

"Here's my address. Don't be late." She gave him a piece of paper and strutted down the hallway as if she owned the place.

"YESS!" Theo cheered triumphantly. "Yes! I got her address!"

"Dude aren't you suppose to get her number instead." James laughed and Theo shoved him.

"Shut up man. This is progress. Anything I can get from her is good for me. She's different ya know." Theo said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I know bro, I know."

* * *

**A/N: Just here to clarify some things. I made the Greys have 4 children. Theo, Ella, Liam and Luke. I decided to change the Grey's second child Phoebe to Ella (Christian's real mother's name) because in another story I'm working on her name is Ella. And this is supposed to be *SPOILER ALERT* the first book in the series... maybe. Any question feel free to PM me!**

**Take Care,**

**Nelly xD**

**P.S. I'm looking for a beta, ****interested PM me **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Teenage Dirtbag**

Theo rolled up his Audi in the pristine red brick driveway. He checked himself in his review mirror, brushing his hair back and checking his teeth.

_Goodness I'm acting like a 14 year old on a first date._

Theo shook his head and stepped out of the car. He hoped she was up and that this address was actually her she gave him.

_There's only one way to know for sure._

Theo pressed the black doorbell and heard it echo through the house. He waited a few seconds and pressed it again and soon he heard the sound of footsteps beyond the door.

"Ello there dear, how may I help you?" An older woman opened the door to greet him. She had light brown hair that was extremely curly, cinnamon colored eyes and freckles the dusted her checks. She had a thick accent that wasn't so proper but warm and homey.

"Hi I wanted to know if Desiree Rayne lives here? I'm suppose to-"

"Oh that girl I don't know why she refuses to go by her first name," The woman shook her head. "Oh where are my manners, come in come in." She opened the door wide for Theo to enter. "My name is Georgina Hyde. But you can call me Georgia." She said with a kind smile. It reminded Theo of someone who he thought should smile more often.

"Hey honey who is it at the door?" A male voice called from another room. Theo assumed it was the kitchen from the smell of waffles, bacon and eggs. He followed the woman down the hallway and to the left where his assumption was right.

"One of "Desiree's" friends." She said entering the kitchen, putting quotes around her name. The man who called his wife earlier proceeded to stand up and shake Theo's hand.

"Who's Desiree?" Another British voice asked entering the kitchen.

"What's you're name son?" Mr., Hyde asked. The only American accent Theo's heard since he's entered this home.

"Sweet dear lord baby Jesus, it Theodore Grey… in my house." Theo gestured to Mr. Hyde accepting that as his introduction. "Mom put out the good silverware, we need a four course meal set up. Oh fucking fuck I need to change."

"Nathan language!" His mother admonished.

"I'm Simon Hyde, and I'm guessing that you've already met my stepson Nathan."

"Yes sir, we play soccer together at Settle Valley Prep. He's an excellent middle fielder and could even give being a striker a go at." Theo looked over at Nathan.

"Are you fucking serious, mate." Nathan asked surprised.

"_Nathan! _This is the last time I remind you about your language."

"Sorry mum." Theo chuckled as Nathan sat down tucking into his breakfast.

"Yeah dude, I remembered you at tryouts along with the rest of the coaches and senior fellows. You did awesome out there."

"Well football does come natural to me mate." Nathan said smugly. All Theo could do smile and nod.

_This dude is a character, the total opposite of his-_

"Nathan go tell your sister she has a guest and that breakfast is ready." Georgia said. Nathan got up from the table sadly and motioned for Theo to follow him. " You're welcome to join us for breakfast Theo." Theo smiled at her.

"I had plans for me and your daughter this morning, but I'll take you up on that offer another time." Theo winked making Georgia blush.

_I still got it_

"Come on Casanova." Nathan tugged Theo out of the kitchen. The boys made their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. They head the loud sounds of music coming from the second room on the right.

Her name is Noel

I have a dream about her

She rings my bell

I got gym class in half an hour

Oh, how she rocks

In Keds and tube socks

But she doesn't know who I am

And she doesn't give a damn about me

"That's her room if you haven't guessed. You may want to knock loudly." Nathan advised. Theo

'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby

Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby

Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me

Theo couldn't stop himself from watching her sing into the pretend hairbrush mic. It was just to amusing to stop so he leaned against the doorway watching her.

Her boyfriend's a dick

And he brings a gun to school

And he'd simply kick

My ass if he knew the truth

He lives on my block

And he drives an IROC

But he doesn't know who I am

And he doesn't give a damn about me

'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby

Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby

Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me

Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'

Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'

She abruptly stopped when Theo couldn't control his laughter anymore.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my room?!" She yelled startled.

"Your… brother… let.. me.. in" Theo finally answered though fits of laughter. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"You could have tried knocking."

"I did, you music was just so loud." They stood there is awkward silence after she turned down her stereo. "So are you just a teenage dirtbag baby?" He asked chucking again.

"Oh shut up you." She there one her pillows at him and went back to her closet to pick out something to wear. She was in a fuzzy blue robe with wet hair.

"Did you forget I was coming and just woke up?"

"Nope just ran a little late this morning."

"Your family mom is really nice. And your brother is a character. I think your dad does business with my-"

"That man in there is not my father. He just marred my mother." Backing up a little at her livid tone Theo apologized profusely.

"Sorry about your parents splitting up. Where's your dad?"

"Locked up in rehab somewhere in Bristol." She said nonchalantly.

"Damn… I'm sorry to hear that"

"He's not in prison on anything, he's rehab. Trying to get better."

"Well that's good to here." Theo smiled hopefully and she nodded.

_God this girl is bipolar. One minute she's about to rip my head off for calling her stepfather her dad and the next she singing songs into her hear brush. I don't know what's real or what's crazy with this one_

"Hey what's you real name?"

"Why do you wanna know my name all of the sudden."

"When I figured out you lied and Desiree wasn't your real middle name?" She glared angrily at him. Theo stared right back and ran his hands through his hand angrily. "You can't seriously be pissed at me!" She didn't answer him. "I'm not the one who lied about everything.

"I didn't lie about everything."

"Well you sure weren't honest about everything." She went to her vanity and started applying her make-up instead of acknowledging his presence. "So now you're going to ignore me?" She met his eyes in the mirror and told him to turn around.

"Why?" He asked completely confused.

"I need to change you perv." He held his hands up in defense and turned around. Waiting for her to get done he observed her room. It was a dark shade of purple with different posters and polaroid of pictures of herself and her friends. There were three lanterns that Theo could see that hung from the ceiling as well as a British flag covering her window. What caught his attention was a picture of Desiree and a guy locked in a passionate kiss. Lights and smoke surrounded them, making the scene look perfectly surreal.

_Does she have a boyfriend? That would explain how she can resist my charm this whole time she's been here…But still she probably would have told James about him._

An awkward silence filled her room and it made Theo fidget like always, He had to break the tension.

"Hey I didn't mean to just come into your room and start calling you a liar-"

"But you did." She cut him off abruptly. He groaned and dragged his hand down his face.

"Anyway, I just want to apologize. I don't know why but ever since we've met it's just been hostile and mean on both side." He looked at her and she looked at her feet. "Can we start over?" She signed heavily and spoke.

"My real middle name is Elisabeth. My mum named me as you can guess." She rolled her eyes and Theo chucked. "My first name is Kaya."

"Kah-yah." Theo said testing it out on his tongue. "It's really pretty."

"Thanks it means restful place and forgiveness. My dad named me." She said sadly but there was still a small smile on her face,

"So you ready to go?" Theo asked. She was wearing a red flannel shirt that was way to big for her, going past her knees. Underneath she wore a black V-neck that hugged her body nicely. She had on dark washed skinny jeans that made her legs go on for miles and black combat boots.

"I think so." She replied grabbing her phone, wallet and keys strutting out of her room. Theo lagged a bit shocked at her total 360-mood change and Kaya came back in her doorway. "Come on Grey, you promised we were going to hangout from 9 to 9 today. Let's go." She laughed at his shocked expression and ran out. Theo was quick on her heels.

* * *

"So what do you want to do after graduation?" Theo asked conversationally, rolling out a blanket for them to lay on. After they had ran out of Kaya's house Theo took her on a ride in his dad's helicopter around Settle. He told her his dad would take him when his was younger and got his license for flying before he knew how to drive a car. She absolutely loved it and Theo had never seen her smile so much. He liked it. He brought her back to his home to have a picnic in his backyard.

"So many things." She answered vaguely.

"Like what?"

"Travel. Go to art school. Study abroad. Go back to the UK. And maybe start my own auction house."

"Wow, that's a lot of things to do after graduation."

"Just a few. I have a list I want to complete before I'm 28, after that everything just goes down hill you know." She laughed and Theo couldn't help but join in. Theo opened up the picnic basket he had behind him and laid out the spread for them to enjoy. Gail had made them deluxe turkey sandwiches with avocado, bacon, lettuce, swiss cheese and tomato. Along with that she made a fruit salad with extra pineapple, because Theo loved them, and two slices of strawberry cake.

On the ride to helicopter Theo kept the conversation light and friendly. Actually learning all the things James had told him about him and more. She was so animated when she talked about things she's done or like to do. He face started to have a pink hue because she kept smiling so much. And he loved every minute of it. They had both finished eating after Theo joked about her music choices and laid back on the blankets resting after having an amazing lunch.

"This is perfect, don't you think, You. Me. Having a picnic in this amazing weather for once." Theo spoke aloud.

"Nothing's ever perfect, you know?" Kaya replied quietly. Theo proped his head up on his hand to stare at her. She had her eyes closed, with her hands resting on her stomach and a little smile graced her lips.

"But today, for once since the entire time I've met you, you look…happy." She chuckled at his comment and he smiled.

"But is everything really perfect?"

"Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections." She didn't have a retort for once and Theo first pumped his arm in the air.

_Theo 1 Kaya 3_

"What's the first thing you thought of when you met me?" Theo asked frankly curious. This was the first time they actually had a conversation without her insulting him

"That you're such a cocky son of bitch."

_Well that ended quickly_

"Wow, tell me how you really feel Rayne." Theo deadpanned. "That's the first thing you thought of when you met me?" He waited a second and then rolled back on his back, sighing loudly.

"That's what I saw the first time I met you Grey but… " Theo turn his head to see his face and saw her staring at him with those arctic blue eyes intensely. "When you're not surround by your flock of jocks and plastic Barbie dolls, you're actually pretty wicked." Theo smiled and Kaya smiled back. And for once it wasn't a smirk or a sarcastic grin. It was a genuine smile.

_Wow, she has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen_

"So if I kiss you right now, you won't ignore me next week at school will you?"

"Depends if you're being a complete tosser or not." She gave him a wry smirk and he took that as a yes.

Theo leaned over her and placed his lips on hers. Her lips were soft and full he began to nibble on her lower lip. She tasted of strawberry lip-gloss and he never knew it could taste so sinfully. His tongue probed her mouth for entrance and she let him in. He groaned when he tongue came out to play with his. Tangling one of his hands in her hair and the other on her waist, she wrapped her hands around his neck. Theo didn't want to stop kissing her but knew he had to stop. She was making his blood go south with her warm fingers running through his hair and he wasn't going to take her out in the open where his sibling and parents could see.

He pulled back, pecking her two more times and rolled on his back to breathe.

"So you think I'm wicked huh." Theo wiggled his eyebrows.

"When you're with me, you are." His flirtatious demeanor quickly vanished.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I see you at school. You act like the stereotypical jock."

"Not all the time and I'm not a jerk. That's what people expect of me. Because that's how it's always been"

"Just like your day expecting you to take over his business when he retires when you want to become a writer like your mom."

"Something like that."

"What about what you want Grey? What do you want?"

"At this moment and time I honestly don't know." An awkward silence passed between them for a few minutes, before Theo filled it. "But what I do know is that it' getting cold and we should go inside."

* * *

**A/N: Quick Note- Even though Raya's stepfather's last name is Hyde he isn't Jack Hyde or related to him in anyway.**

**The song Kaya was singing in here room was Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus. Check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: In My Head**

Theo couldn't wait to get to homeroom on Monday. After hanging out with Kaya the whole day he actually learned that she was a cool chick. After the picnic they watched movies in his living room until it was time for dinner. Kaya had met his family and surprisingly they did not embarrass him…too much. They were all surprised that Theo brought home a girl for dinner. His parents always saw Theo walking out different girls every few weeks. Sometimes just getting, "she's a friend" instead of her name and that they were Working on a "project" for school. Christian knew his son was doing everything but studying. Ana decided to live in a fantasy world where her son wasn't a manwhore. But when they met Kaya that changed quickly.

His brothers thought that she was hot when they saw her cuddled up with Theo on the Couch. And when she started speaking, she had them drooling. Ella loved her clothes and the way she did her make-up they made a date to go shopping. His brother kept asking her to say different slang terms just to hear her voice. Theo was about to take her to her room until his parents came home. Kaya and Ana talked and discussed old classics. While Christian asked about her future and what she planned to do after graduation. Then his mom told stories about Theo's childhood. Embarrassing stories.

He skipped getting his stuff out of his locker because he knew he wasn't going to get anything done in homeroom especially with Kaya being there. After skidding to a halt, making a screeching noise with his shoes, he ran his hands through his hair and straightened his uniform. He walked into class and searched the front row for her but saw no trace of the British bombshell. Theo rubbed his head disappointed and made his way to his seat.

"What the matter Theo." Brittney asked sitting in front of him. He didn't hide disappointment very well. Theodore Grey was used to getting everything he wanted whenever he wanted.

"Nothing Britt, just looking for somebody who wasn't here." Theo sighed sliding down in his chair getting comfortable.

"Well maybe," Brittney lowered her voice, trying to be sexy. "I can take your mind off of it." She put her hand under his desk and trailed it up his thigh.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Theo asked startled, jumping in his chair a bit.

"Just trying to get your mind off of things."

"Please tell me you are not about to give me head during homeroom right now?" Theo groaned. She was rubbing and squeezing his dick.

"You would like that wouldn't you." Theo actually took a moment to consider what she was offering but he knew it wasn't going to happen here.

"Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?" He pulled her up by the hand and led her out the classroom. Class was due to start in 10 minutes.

"We have time." Brittney whispered in his ear. "And if we're a little late well… it'll be worth is right?" She winked at Theo and pulled him down the hall. She tried a door on the left that read STORAGE CLOSET. She smiled at him while walking through the door backwards. Theo closed it when he got inside and Brittney dropped to her knees. He pulled out her high ponytail while she unbuckled and unzipped his pants. He was semi-hard from her gripping him in class but when her hands started working him, up and down, he was ready to go. She started teasing his tip with the tip of her tongue and he groaned. Lacing his fingers through her blonde hair. She engulfed his tip and let her tongue massage the underside of his head while her hang caressed his balls.

"Take me in Britt. Take me all the way." Theo groaned, gently pulling her head closer to his dick. Inch by inch she took him in her mouth and Theo looked down to watch her. He baby blue eyes were staring up at him while her pink lips surrounded his cock. He groaned a little bit louder as his leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He slowly started pumping into Brittney's mouth trying to get there. He was on the edge feeling her hot wet mouth but it was teasing him, like someone was dangling his orgasm in front of him like a carrot but he couldn't jump high enough for it.

"Faster baby, faster." He rasped out. When he looked down again he saw arctic blue eyes staring back at him, while his grip held on to dark chocolate curls. "Oh f-fuck." Hey moaned as he came in her mouth. He rubbed his hands over his eyes as he steadied his breathing.

_What the fuck was that?!_

"Thanks, for the-"

"No prob babe." Brittney answer whipping the comers of her mouth. She stood up and kissed him on his cheek buttoning him up since he wasn't moving. "I left you breathless this time huh?" She asked cheekily, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah you did." Theo replied kissing her hard making her step back a little.

"You we could just skip class.." She suggested.

"Naw, not today. I'll pay you back later though." He said slapping her but as she exited the closet. Theo walked into class with a smug smile on his face. Brittney's face was a little pink and her lips were a little swollen but she also wore a satisfied smirk when she walked in.

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Conrad, you're both late, please don't let it happen again."

"We'll try, but I can't make any promises." Brittney whispered, licking her lips saucily at Theo. They both took their seats at the back of the class with the rest of their friends when Theo felt someone's eyes on him. He looked up from his desk to see Kaya staring at him blankly. He realized that she had heard what Brittney said and he didn't know if she was angry or upset. He waved at her and she rolled her eyes and turned around.

_Great I'm at square motherfucking one_

* * *

At lunch Theo looked for Kaya the whole time. He wanted to talk to her about that look she gave him in homeroom as well as ask her to hangout again. But he realized that ever since she stared going to Settle Valley Prep, he never once saw her. Not even to get in line for the questionable cafeteria food.

"Dudes I finally asked Sara to go on e date with me!" Anthony announced to his table of friends, disrupting Theo from his search.

"About fucking time!" Theo and James said in unison.

"What? What do you guys mean about fucking time?"

"You've been in love with her since what was it? Freshmen year?" James looked over to Theo to confirm.

"Yep, freshmen year."

"It hasn't been that-"

"OH yes it has. Ted and I have watched you follow her around like a lost puppy for almost four year." Theo smirked nodding along with James' words.

"But we're happy for you man we really are." Theo added when he noticed Anthony was turning scarlet red from anger. "We just don't understand why it took so fucking long." Theo laughed while Anthony punched both him and James in the shoulder.

"Well I'm _SO-SORRY," _he started mockingly, "That I can't get head before each and ever class like you do Grey." He spat sitting down unwrapping his sandwich.

"Tell me you didn't, with Brittney?" James asked bothered. Before Theo could answer Anthony did.

"Why do you think that bastard came in late smiling like he just one the lottery." Theo held up his hand and smiled.

"Hey I don't kiss and tell." He laughed at his own comment.

"Well what about Kaya?" James asked.

"She was giving me the stink eye when I came in so I guess I'm back at square one."

"Hmmm I wonder why." James said sarcastically. The bell rang and the boys got up and proceeded to class.

* * *

The last period of the day was cut short when the fire alarm went off at the start of 7th period.

_Damn it, there's no way I'm gonna see Kaya in all this chaos_

Theo followed the rest of the students out to the football field and waited for his teacher to go over roll call before he went to go find his friends. He saw Kaya talking to a group of people and call out to her.

"Hey Rayne, come over here." She acknowledged his presence but continued her conversation with her friends.

"Well I guess I'm coming to you then." He said to himself as he made his way over to her. As he got closer he saw Sara in the groups Kaya was talking to as well as a football player Aiden and his younger brother Adam. Theo nodded to the group as he made his way over and said hello.

"We'll see you later Elisabeth." Sara waved enthusiastically.

"I'll see you later." Kaya laughed and waved as well.

"I didn't know you had friends Rayne. " Theo said.

"I didn't know I needed to tell you about every detail of my life, _Grey." _She countered.

"Whoa, what's got your knickers in a twist." She giggled at his word choice.

"Please don't ever use that word ever again."

"Well it got you to smiled didn't it." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "So what's wrong with you. We were getting along great this weekend and now-"

"I've just been having a bad day today." She huffed. Theo had an urge to hug her but resisted.

"It looks like one of the freshmen blew up the chemistry lab." James told them as he came over along with Anthony.

"Sweet now I can go hangout with Sar- I mean go finish that self portrait that's due on Friday. Both James and Theo started laughing at Anthony's slip up.

"When know you just wanna be with her man you don't have to lie." Theo chuckled along with James. Kaya gave him a confused quirk of her eyebrow. "I'll tell you later."

"Well I'm ditching before any of the teacher notice I'm gone. Duces!" James waved and Anthony took his leave as well.

"You wanna get out of here?" Theo asked linking his fingers through her smaller ones. Kaya gave him a small smile and nodded.

When Kaya made it to the passenger side of Theo's door, he pinned her body to his car and started kissing her. Caught off guard she gasped in his mouth. Theo used this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. He gripped her hips tightly and pulled her against him. She groaned and started making little circles with her hips into his pelvis. He pulled back when he felt his dick get hard.

"I've been dying to do that all day." He whispered against her lips. She bit her bottom lips and turned to get in his car.

"Where are we going?" She asked when he got settled in.

"It's a surprise." Theo smiled.

* * *

**Happy New Years Guys!**

**Take Care, **

**Nelly xD**


End file.
